1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vaporizer, and more particular to a LED torch, which is a portable herbal and aromatherapy vaporizer for heating up a treatment element by means of electrical power to extract for inhalation of the ingredient of the treatment element.
2. Description of Related Arts
A vaporizer is a device commonly used for releasing medicinal or psychoactive compounds from plant materials, such as Lavender. For medical or recreational purpose, vaporizing is an alternative to smoking. Rather than burning, a vaporizer heats the plant material to around 200° C. so that the volatile psychoactive and medicinal constituents contained in the plant melt and phase into an aromatic vapor that does not contain the particular matter, such as tars, found in the smoke.
A portable vaporizer is provided with a compact size for enabling the user to carry the vaporizer. Generally speaking, the existing portable vaporizer comprises a hand-held housing containing a fuel chamber, a fuel-powered piezoelectric igniter operatively linked to the fuel chamber, and a mouthpiece holding the substance. Accordingly, once the fuel chamber is filled with combustible fuel, such as butane gas, the piezoelectric igniter is ignited when the combustible fuel is released from the fuel chamber. In other words, the piezoelectric igniter is actuated, the substance will be heated up and extracted for inhalation of the ingredient of the substance via the mouthpiece. However, the existing portable vaporizer has several drawbacks.
The portable vaporizer must be filled by combustible fuel which is highly flammable. In other words, it is unsafe for the user to carry the relatively high amount of combustible fuel. In addition, it is a hassle for the user to refill the combustible fuel once the fuel chamber is empty or near empty. However, the user always has a hard time to find the combustible fuel anywhere for refilling purpose. Otherwise, the user must carry an additional bottle of combustible fuel for refilling the vaporizer in case that the combustible fuel of the vaporizer is used up.
It is appreciated that the volume of the fuel chamber can be increased in order to contain relatively more combustible fuel therein for prolonging the service span of the vaporizer. However, the overall size of the hand-held housing must be corresponding increased to fit the fuel chamber in the hand-held housing. Therefore, the portability of the vaporizer will be substantially reduced. In other words, the vaporizer can be reduced its size to enhance the portability thereof. But, the size of the fuel chamber will be compensated to reduce the volume of combustible fuel therein.
The substance is heated by the vaporizer via the piezoelectric igniter. As to heating, the substance is placed on a metal plate or a hot surface which is heated to release the active constituents. However, the heating temperature of the piezoelectric igniter is hard to be controlled through the combustible fuel, especially to control the heating temperature at a constant temperature. If the heating temperature is too low, the substance cannot be extracted effectively. If the heating temperature is too high, the substance may be burned as a result.
During the operation of the vaporizer, there is always a residual gas remaining in the vaporizer even though the gas valve of the fuel chamber is shut off. Due to the structural configuration of the vaporizer, the residual gas must be gradually released through the piezoelectric igniter. Since the residual gas is highly flammable, the residual gas will be easily burn or ignited, causing fire or combustion. It is worth mentioning that the gas valve and a safety valve must be incorporated with the fuel chamber to control the release of the combustible fuel. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the vaporizer will be substantially increased by additional components including the gas valve and the safety valve.
In addition, the user will always smell the combustible fuel during the operation of the vaporizer. Even though the vaporizer is switched off, the user will keep inhaling the residual gas for a period of time. It is known that the combustible fuel is unhealthy when it is inhaled.
As it is mentioned above, the safety valve must be incorporated with the fuel chamber for preventing the leakage of the combustible fuel. However, once the safety valve is malfunctioned, the combustible fuel may be accidentally leaked out of the fuel chamber by any unintentional operation such as accidentally pressing the operation button of the vaporizer.
Furthermore, since the vaporizer is powered by combustible fuel, the vaporizer can only provide a single function of inhaling the substance. In other words, the user must carry the vaporizer everywhere for only inhalation of the ingredient of the substance without any other additional function.